Powers that be
by Shinigami Duo
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock have been travelling for years, and all are much older. Misty and Ash share a secret, each not knowing the others, but the powers that be will find a way...
1. A New Beginning

"C'mon guys!" Ash yelled.  
  
"AAASSHH!!!! Wait up, we've already been walking all day, and my feet hurt!"  
  
Few things had changed in the 5 years our heroes had been travelling. Ash had completed every challenge he could, Misty was still her usual (if not somewhat taller) self and Brock, well lets just say he still hadn't found the 'wrong' girl for him. Ash, now a 16 year old, very tall and handsome guy, with his companions Brock the 18 year old (not quite so wise) girl- crazy, ex gym leader, and Misty, the extremely beautiful, redhead Water- Pokemon lover, had decided to start a new journey around the world.  
  
"Aww c'mon Misty it hasn't been that long, has it?"  
  
"Yes Ash it has, Mister I can run all day and not get tired!" yelled Misty  
  
"Guys, guys, guys, stop! Ash, Misty's right we have been going all day, we should find some place to camp and stop for the night." Said Brock, wisely avoiding another yell-fest that could of started considering how volatile Misty had been the past few days.  
  
"Alright Brock we'll stop for the night, but we have to make it to Olivine City tomorrow, deal?" said Ash  
  
"Deal!" chorused Brock and Misty  
  
So as usual they hunkered down for the night, but lately things had been a bit different, Ash would wander off and not come back for an hour or two, Misty would sit down in front of the fire and gaze into it with a mixed expression on her face and Brock would sit down, start preparing one of his delicious meals and mumbling to himself about his two companions.  
  
*I really wish Ash would tell me what's the matter, must be to do with that catching spree he went on a while ago, his pokemon do seem to be getting a lot stronger than a few weeks ago * thought Brock * He seems to going all out to win this league, and he seems to have a good chance if these trainers and leaders are anything to go by, he slaughtered Whitney and Morty and all those other trainers. He also seems to getting to know a lot more about pokemon, strategies and type relations, I wouldn't be surprised if he nearly knew more than I do! *  
  
Meanwhile Ash was about half a mile away 'training' his pokemon.  
  
"Charizard, Fire blast! Ivysaur, Solarbeam!"  
  
His two pokemon prepared their attacks and fired, causing a large cloud of smoke and dust. When it cleared it looked as if neither pokemon had been hurt, but as Ash knew by their stance, movement and breathing they were both exhausted.  
  
"C'mon guys you can do it, one last attack, both of you, TACKLE!"  
  
Both pokemon steeled themselves and then ran full force at their opponents.  
  
"Good job, guys." Ash said as he returned his worn out pokemon to their respective pokeballs.  
  
"Looks like Ivysaur and Wartortle have come real far since their first evolutions, eh Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika" answered the cute little mouse like pokemon  
  
"Pikachu, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Ash, reaching into his jacket. As he removed his hand Pikachu saw for the first time what Ash had in his hand. It was a Thunderstone.  
  
"Pika pika chu chu pika chu?" inquired the yellow rodent  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to evolve yet, or if you still felt like staying as Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu gave the stone a long look and then looked at his master and friend.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Okay, it'll be waiting when you're ready buddy"  
  
Ash got up, "And now for the last thing before we go back, Meowth come out!"  
  
Out of the pokeball came the cat shaped pokemon.  
  
"Meowth, mrowth meeowwthh!"  
  
"Alright Meowth, PAYDAY!"  
  
The Meowth leaped high into the air and threw fist after fist of coins at a big red cross on the ground, many of them stuck there.  
  
"Thanks Meowth, now RETURN!"  
  
As Ash returned his last pokemon for the training session, his mind began calculating the exact amount he still needed to pay for a bike. * Hmm, carry the 4, and then add the 9, and it comes to about 4987yen. That's about 23 battles or about 25 training sessions, give or take a few * "C'mon Pikachu lets go"  
  
"Pika"  
  
So they started off to camp, Ash's mind still buzzed not only with the thoughts of his next battle and of the astronomical amounts needed for a bike, but of other more private thoughts, thoughts that only he and Pikachu knew about.  
  
All the time Ash had been training, Misty had been doing her usual, sitting, gazing into the fire, occasionally turning to give Togepi something to eat or some attention.  
  
* Why can't I come clean to him, I mean it's not like he's going to do anything about it, stupid boys, who needs them! * "Oh, Togepi, what's wrong with me!"  
  
"Togi?" the little egg shaped pocket monster obviously had no idea the dilemma her master was in.  
  
"I don't know 'sigh', he'd probably just laugh and go eat some peanut butter or something. No, he wouldn't. That's the old Ash. I have absolutely no idea what he'd do now Togepi. "  
  
Just then Ash decided to make an appearance into camp. He looked around, saw Misty and Togepi and quickly moved his eyes to where Brock sat adding the finishing touches to what looked to be a delicious curry.  
  
"Yo Brock, what's up?"  
  
"Not much" Brock said, turning to greet his friend, "Ash," he said dropping his voice to a whisper "what's going between you and Misty, lately.."  
  
"Brock, there is nothing going on between me and Misty"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Look just drop it ok, there is nothing going on between Misty, no deep dark secret, no seething hatred and most of all no hidden romance!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, it's just that you both seem so distant and you both seem to avoid each other too."  
  
"Look I said drop it" growled Ash  
  
"Fine"  
  
Misty looked over at the two of them arguing "Stupid boys"  
  
"That was great Brock!"  
  
"Thanks Misty, it was different for a change eh Ash? Ash?"  
  
Ash was now staring at the fire, his food was barely touched. Pikachu wasn't worried but tried to steal some of Ash's food, which he managed successfully.  
  
"Ash, ASH! Can you hear us?!" yelled Brock  
  
"ASH!!" yelled Misty  
  
Pikachu decided to get into the act as well  
  
"PIKA"  
  
Still Ash didn't respond  
  
Now Pikachu was angry  
  
"Pi Ka CHU!!!!!!"  
  
"WAHH!"  
  
Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi looked down at the slightly toasted Ash  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh." Said Ash, drool sliding down the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ash are you alright?" asked Misty  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Yes I'm sure"  
  
"Oh alright then"  
  
Ash missed the pained expression on Misty's face because of another surge of pain.* Damnit! I've been pushing Pikachu too hard, that wouldn't have effected me normally, it must have been a good one! * All of a sudden Misty got up, picked up Togepi and left to her sleeping bag.  
  
"It serves him right. He should have said something. Oh Togepi, why does it hurt when I see him like that, why do I have feelings for that jerk. It's not fair, why couldn't I fall for anyone else? There were so many, why Ash?"  
  
Misty knew she was just frustrated with the way Ash had been acting lately, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was that was getting to her, his seriousness, his newfound maturity or his way he no-longer responded to her taunts. * Or maybe * she suddenly thought * It's because he leaves every afternoon when we stop * the realization hit her suddenly as it dawned on her what Ash might be doing * Maybe he's seeing someone in secret! No it's not fair, I love Ash! I've got to find out who it is he's seeing * And, with a final thought Misty knew what to do, and she fell asleep.  
  
She's so cute when she sleeps like that, looks really pretty, no she doesn't, pretty is not a strong enough word, more like beautiful * Ash looked over at the sleeping form of Misty * Wish I knew how she felt, but being the ignorant fool I am, I'll probably never know 'sigh' she really is very beautiful, more so when she lets her hair down * Ash smiled to himself and chuckled at the thought of Misty, the big tomboy who loved romance, letting her hair down for him! He chuckled again.  
  
"Hey Ash, what's so funny about Misty sleeping?"  
  
"Nothin' Brock, just something I was thinking"  
  
"Ohh? And what was that?"  
  
"Nothin'"  
  
"Okay, Mysterious Pokemon Master, don't tell me"  
  
"Okay I won't tell you Brock"  
  
"Damn! You saw right through me!"  
  
Ash smirked at Brock, he hadn't seem him this frustrated except when some girl put him down, "Don't worry, you'll get used to the new and improved Ash Ketchum. Pretty impressive, eh?"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Again Ash looked at Misty. He sighed. * One day Misty, One Day… *  
  
The Next Day  
  
By the time Misty and Brock awoke, Ash had finished another training session, with surprisingly good results. His Meowth had (very unexpectedly) evolved in a battle against a very difficult Mareep, which he caught in the end. Persian was giving 5 times as many coins as his Meowth had. So, Ash had estimated about three or four battles or about five sessions.  
  
"Morning all!" Ash said brightly  
  
"Ash, why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Sorry Brock, but I did do something you will like, my Meowth evolved."  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How? There's no trainers around is there?"  
  
"No, there aren't any trainers, but there are plenty of pokemon"  
  
"Oh, what pokemon?"  
  
"Here I'll show you, POKEBALL, GO!"  
  
Out came Ash's new Mareep  
  
"Meep Mareep Maaa"  
  
"Oh Ash it's so cute!"  
  
"Glad you like it Misty"  
  
"Could I play with it, Ash? Pleeassee?" asked Misty  
  
"Ahhh, sure, I guess so"  
  
"CUTEY!"  
  
Later that day the trio were wandering along the path to Olivine City.  
  
"Hey Brock, how much further do you think it is?" Ash asked  
  
"Ummm, let me see, about 20 miles Ash, why?"  
  
"Only 20 miles, hmmm, Okay! Come on out, Arcanine, Rapidash and Tauros!"  
  
"Ash what are you doing" asked Misty  
  
"Jump on!" Ash said as he jumped on to his Arcanine  
  
"Wow Ash, that's impressive!"  
  
"What's impressive?" Asked Misty  
  
"That these Pokemon can carry people"  
  
So Brock jumped on Tauros and Misty jumped on to Rapidash, and they took off towards Olivine.  
  
"Okay! Good work guys. RETURN!"  
  
As his pokemon returned to their respective pokeballs, Ash glanced at his friends. Misty was very tired and Brock looked close to collapse.  
  
"Come on guys" Ash said as he swung his arms under them to offer support "lets go to the pokemon centre"  
  
When they got there, Brock did collapse, so Ash picked him up and carried him in  
  
"Ash! Now that's incredible!" said Misty  
  
"What's incredible?" asked Ash, genuinely confused  
  
"That! Lifting Brock and helping me, at the same time!"  
  
"No sweat, Misty"  
  
* Wow, he really has changed. Not only are his pokemon getting stronger, so is he! He's really amazing *  
  
Ash set them down on a few spare seats and went to have his pokemon healed by, (as Brock would say) Nurse Joy's beautiful, healing hands.  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy"  
  
"No problem Ash" said Nurse Joy smiling  
  
"Oh? Who told you my name? One of the members of your very broad family perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, it was my sister in law's cousin from Goldenrod. Oh, and Professor Oak left a message for you Ash, here you go"  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy"  
  
"Ash" recited Professor Oak's message "I hope to hear from you as soon as you get this message. It is rather urgent and I hope to speak to you as soon as you get it. Hope you can call soon. Oh and your mother said to make sure your changing your you- know-what every day" At this Ash sweat dropped "See you soon Ash!" at this the message stopped. Ash wandered over to the phones and dialled Professor Oak.  
  
"Hello, oh Ash, how are you?"  
  
"Fine Professor"  
  
"Good. Anyway Ash, the big news is Kurt has made a breakthrough with the GS Ball and it has started to open but it will still need a bit of work. As soon as you have finished in the Johto league would you please return to Azalea Town and have a look for me?"  
  
"Sure thing Professor"  
  
"Thank you Ash. I will see you soon"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ash returned to where Brock and Misty were. Brock was starting to make sense again.  
  
"Ash that was incredible…"  
  
"So I've heard"  
  
"When did you get so strong?"  
  
"A while ago, I guess"  
  
So the three friends sat talking until the late hours. By the time it was 1 o'clock, Brock was feeling really drowsy and Misty had already fallen asleep. On Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, what's this Ash"?  
  
"What's what Brock?"  
  
"The fact Misty is sleeping on your shoulder"  
  
"Look for the last time it's nothing. She fell asleep. She was sitting next to me. She fell on to my shoulder. Jeez!"  
  
"Right, sure"  
  
"Brock I'm warning you, one more word" Ash threatened while rubbing his knuckles  
  
"Sheesh, give me a break Ash, I mean we both know how much you want to kisssaaahhhHHH!!"  
  
"I warned you didn't I!" said Ash, pounding Brock, while simultaneously not waking Misty, still on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, mercy, mercy!"  
  
"Fine! Just shut up!"  
  
"Sure anything!"  
  
The next morning Brock was still complaining about the night before.  
  
"Jeez Ash, you have gotten a lot stronger" said Brock nursing his swollen shoulder  
  
"Well I did warn you," said Ash  
  
"What's going on?" said Misty, finally waking. She was still lying on Ash's shoulder  
  
"Nothing Misty don't worry," said Ash to her, in an off hand voice.  
  
Misty smiled, she was still very tired and couldn't think straight  
  
"Ash, you're nice"  
  
"Ahhh, thanks Misty?"  
  
"Mr Ash Ketchum, will you please report to the front desk. Your pokemon are ready"  
  
Ash was saved of an embarrassing moment with Misty by the timely intervention of Nurse Joy paging him to pick up Pikachu, Persian, Wartortle, Ivysaur, Charizard and Noctowl. He quickly got up and practically ran to the front desk.  
  
"Ash is so cute!" said the still half asleep Misty  
  
"Riiiggghhhtt, suuuuurrrreeee" was all Brock could reply, jealous Ash had a girl after him and he didn't (* It's not fair, it's not FAIR! *)  
  
"Thanks Nurse Joy, hope to see you again!" cried Ash  
  
"Nurse Joy! Will you heal my thumping heart?! AHHHHH! Oh ow ow ow OW!"  
  
"Come on before your stupidity infects Nurse Joy as well!" said Misty, dragging Brock by the ear. She was furiously blushing because Brock had told her of her 'exploits' with Ash.  
  
"Here Misty" said Ash taking Brock, and hoisting him onto his shoulder and walking away towards the Olivine City Gym.  
  
"Ash, that's.."  
  
"Yeah I know, its incredible, c'mon Misty, surely you can be more original?"  
  
"Of course I can, I just think it really is amazing"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Nurse Joy, noooo!" cried Brock  
  
"Shut up Brock" said Ash  
  
They finally reached the Olivine City Gym at around 10:00am. No thanks to Brock  
  
"Brock! What is it with you and girls?" cried Ash as Misty pulled him over after he had chatted up his 5th girl for the ½ hour.  
  
"I don't know Ash it's just… Why hello Miss, what's your name?"  
  
"Idiot, lets leave him there, Ash" said Misty in exasperation  
  
"No, Misty. Anyway, I have a better idea. Hey Brock, I just heard that Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are at the Gym!" yelled Ash  
  
"They are? So sorry, must leave, must go, nice meeting you, BYE!" yelled Brock to the two young women he'd begun chatting up as he turned and ran towards the Gym.  
  
"Got him, lets go Misty!" cried Ash  
  
"Jeez it hasn't changed much in 4 years has it Misty?" Ash asked Misty  
  
"I don't think so Ash" replied Misty  
  
"I don't care if it has or hasn't changed lets just get in and see Joy and Jenny!" cried Brock  
  
"Brock! Calm down! I was joking!" yelled a startled Ash  
  
"You were? DAMN!" Brock moaned  
  
"Lets just go in" said Misty  
  
Inside, things were mostly the same as 4 years ago.  
  
"I wonder if Jasmine's still leader here?" Ash wondered out loud  
  
"I heard some girls back there say something about her, but I couldn't make it out" said Misty  
  
"Is that Ash Ketchum?" said a voice out of the gloom  
  
"Yeah, and who do I have the honour of addressing?" replied Ash, already knowing  
  
"Why me of course!" cried Jasmine stepping out to see them  
  
"Hi Jasmine!" said Misty, happy to see her old friend  
  
"Hi Misty, hi Brock" she said to them  
  
"Hi,hhhhiihihhihi" stuttered Brock, he had a HUGE crush on Jasmine, and she knew it.  
  
"C'mon in! So what brings you three back here?" asked Jasmine  
  
"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! Jasmine! I demand a match!" cried Ash  
  
"A match? But you already got my badge, Ash" said Jasmine confusedly  
  
"Yeah but I'm going to all gyms, all over again"  
  
"Oh, okay. Lets rumble!"  
  
So the match got under way, 3 on 3, Jasmine versus Ash  
  
"You ready Ash? I'm not gonna go easy!" yelled Jasmine across the field  
  
"Ready when you are, Jasmine!" replied Ash  
  
"Then, GO SKARMORY!"  
  
"GO PIKACHU!"  
  
So Pikachu squared off against Skarmory. The battle was quick, but fierce. Pikachu had the advantage and pressed it time and again until Skarmory, finally dropped.  
  
"Round 1 to you Ash, but you won't be so lucky this time! GO MAGNETON!"  
  
"Alright, lets go!"  
  
This time it wasn't so easy for Pikachu, but its higher experience made it easy enough.  
  
"Alright final pokemon, GO STEELIX!" cried Jasmine. She knew the huge advantage Steelix had, with none of Pikachu's best electric attacks effective against the steel/ground type giant.  
  
"Alright! PIKACHU, SHOW 'EM WHAT WE CAN DO!" Ash yelled  
  
Pikachu began to blur and Steelix tried to tackle it but when it got there Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey Jasmine! I'll give you a tip! Steelix is reeaall slow!" yelled Ash across the room  
  
"Slow and steady wins the race, Ash! Or in this case match!" replied Jasmine but she could see the disadvantage her pokemon had.  
  
Steelix was confused by the sudden change of events. It could no longer see its target, and the yelling didn't help. But all of a sudden…  
  
"Pikachu, Tackle, then finish it of with a Zap Cannon!"  
  
"HA! There's where you'll lose Ketchum! Electric Attacks don't work against Ground types!"  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
Steelix was swinging this way and that looking for its opponent, then Pikachu appeared and slammed Steelix in the face, then it jumped up high and began to form a ball of electrical energy in its hands.  
  
"All right Pikachu! Full power, ZAP CANNON!"  
  
Pikachu hurled the ball, now 5 times it size at the bewildered pokemon. Steelix sensing an attack turned in time to see the ball hit it full force.  
  
"BWARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Steelix cried as the ball of energy took its toll on the exhausted pokemon. Finally it fell to the ground with a resounding 'thump'.  
  
"What, an electric attack beat Steelix? It's not possible." Was all Jasmine could say  
  
"Pikachu, return. Good work buddy. Ground pokemon aren't all they're cracked up to be eh Jasmine?" said Ash  
  
Misty, Brock and Jasmine were stunned to see how strong the little yellow rodent was.  
  
"Don't worry Jasmine, Pikachu's been training real hard since the last time we were here. He is really quite powerful now."  
  
"Yeah no kiddin'." She replied  
  
"Don't worry. As a thank you for the great battle, I'll shout us lunch. Deal?"  
  
"DEAL!" the other three chorused  
  
Later at lunch the group was discussing the changes everyone had undergone.  
  
"Geez Ash! How did you get so damn tall?" asked Jasmine  
  
"Don't really know to tell you the truth. Maybe I was just long overdue for a growth spurt." Was all he could reply.  
  
* Oh wow, what a guy! Cute, strong, tall, smart, this guy has got it all! I gotta grab him soon or someone else will * Jasmine was thinking similar thoughts to a beautiful young redhead on the other side of the table  
  
*Who is it? Ash is just to damn good-looking for his own good! I gotta find out who he's sneaking off to see, I just gotta! *  
  
"So Brock, found her yet?" asked Jasmine  
  
"Who? Who have I found?" Brock swinging around from the young lady he'd seen walk in. He was confused and he didn't like the looks the other three were giving him, some kind of evil smirk  
  
"WHO!" he cried in frustration  
  
"Bwahahahahahaha!" Ash couldn't stop himself any longer. He was going red and looked dangerously close to falling of his chair  
  
" 'Gasp' 'pant' he he 'snort'" was all he could muster as he climbed back on his seat.  
  
Misty and Jasmine were doing remarkably well considering the situation, though both were now a lovely pinkish colour with purplish tinge.  
  
"Ok, whom am I supposed to meet?" queried Brock with the slightest tone of anger rising in his voice  
  
Ash couldn't help himself "Look Nurse Joy!" he cried pointing at a brick wall  
  
"Where, Nurse Joy, heeloo! Nuuurrsseee Joooyy! Yoo-hoo! Where are you?"  
  
The other 3 couldn't stop and as they all burst out in fits of hysterical laughter they all missed the disappointed and embarrassed look on Brock's face.  
  
After saying their goodbyes to Jasmine, the trio found a small hotel on the outskirts of town.  
  
"G'night Misty, Brock. See you guys tomorrow." Ash said as he entered his room  
  
"Later guys." Was all Brock said, locked deep in thought over the identity the next 'perfect girl' would be.  
  
"Night Ash, sweet dreams." Misty said as she crept into her room.  
  
* Now to set the trap. *  
  
Half an Hour later Misty crept out of her room and released her Golduck.  
  
"Golduck, I need you two keep an eye on this room for me if Ash comes out tell me, okay."  
  
"Do-buu!" said the energetic pokemon.  
  
The next morning Ash awoke early to a dark pre-dawn sky with streaks of pink over the ocean towards Cianwood City. He awoke Pikachu, and pulled on his training uniform. "Lets go Pikachu." He opened the door and saw a Golduck sitting next to his door. He knew it was Misty's, he'd seen enough times to know it. So left without another word.  
  
"Do-buu! Do-Buu! DO-BUU!" Golduck began to frantically on Misty's door. "What's the big idea waking me up at this hour Golduck!" she said rather annoyed at being woken at four in the morning. "Oh my gosh, he's gone hasn't he! I'll be right back!" she ran off and got changed into her sports uniform, grabbed Golduck and ran towards where Golduck was pointing.  
  
In the clearing he'd found out side of town, Ash was training. He had released all of his pokemon and set them all there tasks. "Noctowl! I want you to circle the globe, quick as you can. Your record is currently five minutes; see if you can beat that! Ready, GO!" Noctowl raced off and Ash set the rest of his pokemon their tasks. Pikachu was working on Wartotle's resistance to Electricity, and Persian and Ivysaur were having a tug-of-war using Ivysaur's vines. Charizard had the most difficult task; he was to spar with Ash. "Alright Charizard, here are the rules: No Special Attacks, No Flying and No Dirty Fighting. Okay, don't hold back, Ready, GO!" Misty crawled over the ridge just in time to see Ash and Charizard launce themselves at each other.  
  
"Is he crazy, fighting his Charizard! It'll roast him alive if he gets it angry!" But to her surprise Ash was actually holding his own, in fact it looked like Charizard was struggling to keep up with Ash's furious barrage of attacks. Charizard knew that if it didn't do something soon, it was gone get it's but kicked. Then its chance came.  
  
"Ok Special Attacks and Flying allowed!" Ash yelled, and Charizard seized its chance and beat its wings and rose up and flew off.  
  
"Ok, if that's how you wanna' play it!" Ash yelled at the retreating form of his pokemon, as it gradually got smaller as it flew higher and higher to gain enough speed for a KO.  
  
"He's done for! Togepi what can I do! He's gonna get himself killed!"  
  
But the surprises kept coming, as Ash suddenly rose off the ground and flew with amazing speed after Charizard.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"You're goin' down Charizard!" And Ash stopped and cupped his hands.  
  
Seconds later he pointed his arms forward and, with a cry a bright blue beam of energy launched itself at Charizard, almost like a Hyper Beam from his hands.  
  
Misty was speechless, to say the least as she saw Charizard falling, almost as in slow motion, towards the ground and Ash fly by and scoop him up. Seconds later he landed and laid Charizard on the ground.  
  
"Good work buddy." Ash said, then he ran to his belt, which was laying some 10m away, and picked out Charizard's pokeball and returned him. About that moment Noctowl returned from his circumnavigation of the world. It was extremely tired, but as Ash checked his stopwatch he saw that it had set a new record: 4:31:02.  
  
"Great work, I think you need a rest too!" and with that, returned the exhausted pokemon. For the next half hour he kept an eye and instructed his other pokemon, till they too were worn out. After returning them to their respective pokeballs, he started to scan the horizon for anyone. Misty and her Golduck saw and quickly ducked. Once he was satisfied that he was completely alone Ash gathered up the stuff he had brought with him: His backpack, training weights and pokebelt; and quickly moved them to the edge of the clearing. Then he did one final scan of the area and walked back to the centre of the circle, and stood there with his arms at his sides. Suddenly he bought them up to 90 degrees with the knuckles of both fists facing down, arms slightly spread apart. He then donned a look of immense concentration and started to concentrate with extreme focus. Then Misty witnessed possibly the most spectacular thing she would ever see. Ash began to glow with an aura of energy, coloured at first red but gradually fading to yellow as his concentration heightened. Then he broke through.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey! This is my first attempt at a pokemon fanfic, and it seriously took me forever to write. C&C would be much appreciated, but flames will probably be ignored, unless I'm having a really bad day. And sorry if it feels to Dragonball-ish it just fits in with the story! Anyway you can reach me at a_coucill@hotmail.com . Later! Duo. 


	2. Discoveries

Misty looked on with anticipation as Ash Ketchum stood in front of her. His brow was creased with deep concentration and perspiration was dripping off him like water down Niagara Falls. But these were dwarfed by the aura that surrounded him. It was bright yellow, and occasionally flicked to a sky blue or white. Not a sound was uttered, except for the occasional grunt from Ash or gasp from Misty. Ash's hair usually spiky in its on right was standing up and the aura seemed to be brightest there. He flashed and the Earth itself seemed to tremble as if being moved by some incredible force. His clothes were being ripped to shreds by the sheer power he was exerting. Suddenly, he seemed to stumble and lose his focus. The aura died and Ash just stood there panting, as what remained of his sweat dripped into an increasingly large puddle. He dropped to his knees, "Dammit! Why can't I do it? Dad did it! Why can't I?"  
  
Misty had never heard Ash speak of his father before, and this came as a shock to the girl.  
  
"Why the heck can't I do it yet?" The obvious frustration of the 16yr old Pokemon Master nearly had Misty in stiches, but remembering what Ash was capable of quickly silenced her.  
  
"I won't stop! Dad, I will claim the birthright that you gave to me!" he cried out and then slumped into a dead faint  
  
"Oh my god. Did that just happen?" Misty turned to her two pokemon.  
  
"Do Buu?" Golduck questioned  
  
"Togi"  
  
And still trembling from the shock, she turned to see Ash raise his head.  
  
"Uh" Ash grunted lifting his head. He looked around and noticed the charred pieces of clothing lying scattered around him, and the burn marks radiating out from where he had fallen. Realising what had caused this, he groaned again and flopped down on his back, breathing heavily. Thoughts flickered across his mind, yet none could overcome the single thought that had gnawed at him since before he had returned to Brock and Misty after his yearlong absence. He chuckled as that crossed his mind and he remembered their faces when he had told them he was leaving. Back then he'd been a skinny runt of a 14-and-a-half year old, but his skills with pokemon had exceeded most peoples wildest expectations, even his. He had conquered the Indigo, Johto and Orange leagues before he was 14, and he had gained the title of Pokemon Master before he had left. But their was something, Ash had tried to keep to himself for those years he had spent with Brock and Misty, his past and his father. But the continuous expectations to be better he had placed on himself had driven him to near madness. Whenever he lost it crushed his spirit and he felt a deep shame that he felt he had to make amends for.  
  
His father. He had been a Pokemon Master for years before Ash was born, but their had been a difference about his Dad, that no one could understand. No one except Ash. There had always been a strong bond that Ash had shared with his father, which no one else seemed to be come close to. Not even his mom, the woman his father loved and cared for shared a bond like theirs. Ash hadn't been able to figure out why, until recently when he had gone back and faced him for the first time in almost five years. His father had revealed a lot to him. That he was no ordinary man, that Ash was no ordinary boy and that Ash had immense power within him that needed to be unlocked. So they had trained. And in those 18 months Ash had become a whole new person.  
  
He had not only had grown up physically, but he had also grown mentally. He was no longer that naïve 11yr old Misty and Brock had met. No, he was now a man. He was tall, taller even than Brock, but the most shocking difference had been the transformation of how he thought. His mind was no longer filled with the recklessness and lack of self-control of his younger self; it was now full of cunning, perception, self-discipline and strategy. His father had taught him how to be a warrior in the truest sense; he was powerful but had a sense of right that was as strong as ever, he could work his way out of a tight spot but he was fair and just and he noticed everything. He could clearly see and estimate any attack plan by anyone, human or pokemon, and adjust his strategy to suit. Ash had changed greatly, but he still retained a lot from his old self. Occasionally he was caught trying to think of an excuse or rushing headlong into danger without considering the consequences. But still the changes were serious. The time with his dad, just him and Ash, had been the greatest time of Ash's life. Everyday he had spent side by side with is dad, training from before dawn till long after dusk, and eating a mountain of food somewhere in between. Ash grinned as this last thought came to his head; he then smiled and got up. Thinking of that always made him smile. He headed over to his bag and rummaged through it, looking for a new t-shirt and gloves.  
  
*Damn, I run through these clothes like there goin' outta style* Ash thought to himself as he picked out another black tee and gloves. He got up and took of his now totally ruined t-shirt and began to put on his new one. Misty's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw this and some not- so-innocent thoughts began to run through her head. She quickly tried to shake it off and watched as Ash finished replacing his gloves and bent over to pick up the rags he had taken off. With a sudden movement, faster than Misty's eyes could follow, he through them up high into the air and launched another blast at them, totally eradicating all traces of them.  
  
"Well that takes care of that, now I better get back before Misty or Brock notices and finish getting changed" Ash said to no one in particular and the white aura surrounded him again and he flew off back in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Dammit, c'mon you two we need to run!" Misty shouted as she scooped up Togepi and sprinted off, back to the hotel.  
  
"Do Buu!" Golduck yelled as it decided it wasn't going to be a good day and ran off after its master.  
  
* Those times with my dad were great, * Ash mused during the flight back, * but I sure missed Misty * he mentally kicked himself and through himself forward. He arrived back in roughly 0.02 minutes and rushed back to his room. He immediately set about reviving and restoring his pokemon. After he had finished he turned and dumped himself on his bed and fell asleep again. Meanwhile Misty was finding it hard to get back to the hotel quick enough. She had conflicting thoughts about what to do; she wanted to storm up to Ash and tell him he had lied about what he'd been doing but technically he hadn't, all he'd said was he'd been training. But on the other hand she was scared of what Ash might do if she told him what she had seen. He had gone to such great lengths to keep it a secret and what he was capable of, she didn't want to push her luck to far. * But in hindsight, * she thought * at least he wasn't dating some girl in secret. *  
  
"Pika, pikachu chu pika pi!" was the first thing Ash heard as Pickachu tried to wake his master. He was worried Brock might come in or worse Misty. Pikachu had a great affection for Misty, and he knew his master deeply cared for her, possibly even more so than Pikachu himself. The little rat-like pokemon grinned and continued to try and wake his master up. Pikachu most of all felt the effects of Ash's change. He hadn't been there for the year and a half his master had been gone, Ash had decided to leave his pokemon with Professor Oak while he was gone, and they'd all missed him with a vengeance, even Snorlax and Muk. He'd left them as the lovable 14-and-a-half year old, but he'd returned as a somewhat more subdued, yet still lovable 16 year old. He had looked different, but his personality and smell had made it clear who he was. Pikachu and the rest had run up to him and he had picked them all up, at the same time, and hugged them. They'd all fell to the ground in shock and he and Professor Oak had laughed and started talking about the events of the past year and all the news. It seemed that the Prof. had known about Ash's abilities all along. Pikachu smiled at those fond memories, then he grinned evilly and sent 10, 000 volts up Ash's arm.  
  
Misty had no sooner gotten back to the hotel when she noticed Brock coming down the hall leading from the elevator. He saw and ran over smiling.  
  
"Misty! There you are! I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"  
  
"I just..ahhh..went…for…a….jog! That's it! A jog!" she replied quickly  
  
"Okay, well do you want to spend the day here at the beach? I mean we have been going from city to city for weeks and I doubt we've stopped for more than an hour to see the sights! I know Ash is in a hurry, kami knows why, but we didn't stop last time either, and I really don't want to miss this beach!"  
  
"You mean you don't want to miss out on the chance to hit on some more unsuspecting beach babes."  
  
"Well, yeah I guess that sums it up." Brock said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck  
  
Misty sweatdropped "Fine, but if you get clobbered its your fault. I ain't holding you back today, I'm tired of it."  
  
"Great! I'll go tell Ash!"  
  
Ash had just got out of the shower, having been burnt to a crisp from a certain rodent's 10 bajillion volt electric shock. He sighed and lay down again in his towel, Pikachu was beside him, smirking.  
  
"Cram it." Ash growled. He had been enjoying his nap. He had been totally wiped out from his last session. He had been so close, dammit! He didn't know what else to do. He'd tried everything his dad had told him and it still hadn't worked. *Oh well* he sighed *Tomorrow's another day, try and try again* he thought quoting proverbs to himself, it didn't help. Sighing he reached over to his bag and pulled out some fingerless gloves and put them on, he reached back and his hand touched a box inside. He pulled it out and opened it carefully, it was the present Misty and Brock had given him for his 14th birthday, a Discman, a few CDs and a photo of all his friends and family in a frame. There they all were: His mom, Prof. Oak, Tracy, Snap, AJ, Gary, Kurt and his granddaughter Maisy, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Koga and his sister Anya, Blaine, Missy, Danny, Rudy, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Jasmine, Chuck, Pryce, Claire, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Lance, Brock with a few Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, Team Rocket had even made it in. And there she was. Right next to him at the front of the picture, giving him a hug and a kiss. She said later it was for luck and he had appreciated that. He smiled remembering back to that day. The whole of Pallet had turned out to see their greatest son turn 14. Of course everyone still respected Gary, it was just that Ash had beaten the pants of him and kicked his butt at the same time, with ease! Well not quite, it had been a huge battle. The whole stadium was nearly destroyed from the efforts of their pokemon. Craters lay everywhere, and the final round between his Pikachu and Gary's Umbreon had been extremely close, so close in fact Pikachu had mustered all his willpower just to stand for the 15 seconds or more he needed to win. And when Umbreon had fallen and Ash had been proclaimed the winner, Pikachu raised its paw, gave peace and fainted. Ash had calmly walked over to Pikachu, given it a restore and walked over to where the unconscious Umbreon lay. He'd picked it up and walked over to Gary who was still lamenting over his loss.  
  
"Here Gary, it put up a good fight." Ash said in a completely neutral voice, preferring to wait for Gary to speak.  
  
"Yeah, but it just wasn't good enough to beat the great Ketchum eh." He replied with a glum look  
  
"Maybe not," Ash returned, smiling "but its good enough to be my friend any day." And as he said this Ash stretched his open hand out towards Gary  
  
"Then I guess that he'll just have to try to be both" Gary smiled as he took it.  
  
Ash was still grinning as he heard the knock at the door. Puzzled he got up and answered it. He was shocked further to discover Misty standing there looking at him with surprise, then with an evil smile.  
  
"Ash, Brock and I were wondering if you'd like to the beach," she said, grinning, "You know we don't come along a beach like Olivine everyday, and my tan could use some work." She finished  
  
"Sure, I guess." Was all Ash could reply, slightly put off by her grin.  
  
"Great! See you down in the hall in ten," she said, and she turned and walked to her room across the hall,  
  
"Oh and Ash," she said turning, with her hand on the doorknob, "You might want to wear a little more to the beach." And with that she walked into her room and shut the door. Ash looked down to see he was still only wearing a towel and frowned,  
  
"Damn.." 


End file.
